


What Are We, But Drifting, Drifting Closer.

by Dikhotomia, Logee



Series: The CEO and Her Bodyguard [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Dash of Pining, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And as usual my patented brand of dirty talk, Body Worship, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Maybe some edging?, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Switching, There's some 'attempted murder' and 'injury recovery' in here too cuz hello we addin more plot, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Top My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Sex, Worldbuilding, bottom edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logee/pseuds/Logee
Summary: "It's quiet, too quiet now that she had finally gotten used to the presence of another in her space. The vacant spot where Byleth usually stood a scar in her otherwise normal workspace. Her paperwork is half finished, half ignored, pen poised to write another signature to finish the last steps of the merger. She doesn't know where Hubert is, figures he's where he always is, outside the door.Because she always wanted the space to be alone."ORByleth gets injured on the job, Edelgard gets some 'peace'; both of them realize some things.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The CEO and Her Bodyguard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563433
Comments: 9
Kudos: 281





	What Are We, But Drifting, Drifting Closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to everyone who helped out with this; Much love y'all. 
> 
> Anyway onto the story.

What she fears happening comes to pass three weeks after the Gala. Some idiot with an idea in his head, a knife and the balls to actually do it, rushing out of a crowd while they're leaving a meeting with another company. Byleth doesn't see the threat at first as they're coming down the steps, the media shouting questions at them and a dozen security guards trying to hold them back.

It's a merger, Adrestia and a smaller town company that had been struggling but in Edelgard's eyes was too important to allow to fail, and not everyone was okay with the fact Adrestia was stepping in the way it had. "Once they get used to it," Edelgard had said, looking unsure of even her own words for once. "Everything will smooth over. I'm not about to turn down someone who asks me and my company for aid." But Byleth still expected trouble going into it, and from the way Edelgard carried herself so was the other woman, eyes constantly roving over the crowd, shoulders tense.

Ready to move, to run, to duck, to fight.

So when Byleth hears someone screaming a warning and turns to the sight of someone rushing the CEO, blade glinting in the sunlight, she swears and does exactly what Edelgard hired her to do. "Edelgard!" she shouts, watching as the woman's attention swings from the reporter she was talking to, to her to the immediate threat in the matter of a movement. A movement they both share, Byleth bulling her way from where she'd chosen to stand just out of camera focus to her employer's side, throwing herself between the would be assailant and Edelgard. Hubert is there as the world goes into a slow motion, adrenaline kicking into high gear as everything explodes into a flurry of too much.

People yelling, screaming, running, Hubert ushering Edelgard away as Byleth struggled with their would be killer. They go down in a flurry of fists and feet, the knife catching her in the hand, and the shoulder before she grabs his wrist and squeezes hard enough the bones grind and the knife clatters to the ground beside her head. He rears up and punches her once, her head turning under the force of the blow. Bruising, jaw aching, he's yelling but she can't hear him past the blood rushing in her ears as her mind flips from protect to survival. She hits back, hand not occupied surging up to drive her palm hard into his chin, shoving up, up, up until his neck is stretched too far to be comfortable and Byleth pushes forward. Over he goes, up she goes, his knee hitting her ribs hard enough it radiates.

But it's not enough to stop her from restraining him, fingers tangling in his shirt and slamming his head back hard enough to knock him unconscious. Concussion or not, it's not really her problem. 

Self defense. Adrenaline high, panic.

She had a good defense.

The pain comes with the adrenaline bleed, suit torn in places and stained with the blood seeping from her shoulder wound and her hand. She sits on the ground there, tired, uninjured hand pressing to her face.

"Fuck," she mutters, looking up to the crowd that had regathered, everyone a mix of shock and awe. Some with their phones out, reporters speaking into mics and looking at cameras.

Edelgard shoves through them all, insistent and frantic, darting between a few who try and ask her questions she immediately ignores. "Byleth!" and apparently fuck decorum because she's on her knees at her side as soon as she reaches her, touching her face and her shoulders. "My God are you okay? No, of course you're not." She turns, anger lighting in her eyes and twisting on her features. "Stop staring at us! Someone call a fucking ambulance!"

"I'm fine," Byleth sputters. "Honestly, I'm fine."

But Edelgard isn't hearing any of it. "At least let them check you out, you might have a more serious injury then you're aware."

"Fine," Byleth gives, rubbing her hand down her face. "Alright, I'll let them. But I think it's just my shoulder and my hand...maybe some bruised ribs and a jaw." Enough she'd be out of work for a bit but nothing life threatening. "Can't say the same for the other guy." 

Edelgard spares him half a glance, lips twitching in an expression Byleth can't read.

The ambulance comes and with it the paramedics swarm, taking away the unconscious man and checking her over with the ultimate decision to take her too. 

Edelgard disappears into the crowd like some sort of phantom.

\-----

She is, in fact, given a break to recover. And it's a return to what she was doing before she even got hired, sitting around at home watching stupid TV while Leonie comes and goes and both helpfully and unhelpfully takes care of her. They bicker, they laugh, they drink and talk about things they probably shouldn't.

Leonie just makes sure she doesn't do something stupid to hurt herself all over again, but the time drags and drags and she finds herself missing sharp eyed stares and edged smiles and the shuffle of paperwork. She misses her touches, her rare laugh and she realizes that maybe--

Maybe it's more than she thought.

\----

It's quiet, too quiet now that she had finally gotten used to the presence of another in her space. The vacant spot where Byleth usually stood a scar in her otherwise normal workspace. Her paperwork is half finished, half ignored, pen poised to write another signature to finish the last steps of the merger. She doesn't know where Hubert is, figures he's where he always is, outside the door.

Because she always wanted the space to be alone.

But now it aches. It aches and she blames herself for it, for getting too close, for not paying more attention. For-

She puts her pen down, sitting back and sighing, eyes lifting to the ceiling. 

She misses her, misses her hands, her smiles, the way she would linger behind her when they walked or she spoke to someone. It just took her until now to realize how much she had come to depend on her, come to enjoy her presence, her touches and her kisses. It hits her how much she needs her now, how close she had allowed herself to get. Depending on someone when she swore she'd never allow herself to get to that point again.

Edelgard doesn't assign it anything, shoving the mess in her mind away to clutter some dark corner where she can try and forget about it. She doesn't want to think about it, not here, not now. Maybe not ever.

The ache becomes a burn as she tries to return to her work, three papers in and wanting, annoyed she was even in this state. Thighs pressed together, clit tingling, skin warm, distracted. Her fingers tangle in her hair, pen rolling across her desk again where she dropped it, laughter perching underneath her chin where she tries to swallow it down.

A few weeks and she's already a mess, her thoughts conflicting with her body.

She sits back after a failed third attempt to return to work, caving to a need she no longer has the luxury to ignore. Her hands wander the line of her own body, palm rubbing over her breast and squeezing, shivering, breathing out. She thinks about the way Byleth's hands feel, calloused from work but gentle, considering before becoming rough when Edelgard prompts it. She thinks about how her mouth feels moving against her skin, the way that wicked tongue curls over flesh like it does the words she speaks when they're intimate. 

A side only she knows.

Her teeth grit as she touches herself over her slacks, pressing fingers to her throbbing clit and rocking up into them. But it's not enough, even when she undoes the button and pushes her hand inside her pants and her underwear to touch slick skin directly, gasping out a quiet moan. It's not enough to bury her fingers inside of herself and grind up into her palm, biting her lip and swallowing down her quiet whimpers. She hits a wall of almost, of nearly, of something teasing but just out of her grasp. She hits a wall of frustration that's person sized and always wearing a suit. 

She gives up, unsatisfied, leaving her paperwork and heading home for the day after taking a moment to clean herself up.

\----

Leonie leans against the counter behind her, sipping her coffee and watching her while she eats and reads the paper. "You know," Byleth says after a second, when she's read the same sentence three times and still hasn't processed it. "You don't have to hover." She was mostly healed anyway, bruises faded and stitches replaced by bandages and full mobility again. "I can function pretty fine on my own."

"Says the woman who fell down the stairs because she tripped over the carpet."

"Look that was once, okay, and I was drunk and it was _YOUR FAULT._ " Because it was, and Byleth refuses to think on it any longer, the night in question a haze of too much alcohol and an amazing amount of regrets. "I'm perfectly capable sober." And she glares over her shoulder, daring the other woman to comment.

Leonie, to her credit, doesn't, simply rolling her eyes and shrugging. "Fine, whatever, but I'm still gonna hang around you until I make sure everything is hea-" A knock cuts in to Leonie's words, bringing both of their attention swinging in the direction of the door. "Were we expecting someone?" She asks, putting her mug down and heading around the island.

"No?" Byleth cautions, leaning around the doorway to watch as Leonie heads down the hallway and answers the door. She thinks she sees a flash of silver and red--

\-----

Edelgard makes the choice to go see her the next morning, dressed down and perfectly alert, frustrated and dealing with it. She remembers Byleth's address from one or two conversations they'd had, joking, about Byleth having her over once. For dinner, for something mundane, and she'd taken it to heart. Because the way Byleth looked at her while she spoke said that she meant it but wasn't sure how to say it. Wasn't sure if she should say it.

And that's how she's here now, in jeans and a turtleneck and sneakers that make her look the complete opposite of the image she always tried to project.   
But she was so much more than that.

A woman she doesn't know answers the door, blinking at her, expression flipping from confused to surprised to amused. "Hey," she says, leaning her hip on the door-frame.

"You here to see Byleth?"

She pauses, raising an eyebrow, but she's not surprised the other woman knows who she is. Being on magazine covers and in newspapers and splashed all over the news lately. In the end she settles on a smile. "Yes, I am, how is she?"

"See for yourself," the other woman comments, jerking a thumb over her shoulder and standing aside to let her in. "Head just down the hall there into the kitchen, she's lazing around in there."

"I can hear you!" She hears Byleth shout from somewhere deeper in the house, mildly frustrated.

"Thank you," Edelgard replies as she passes by the other woman and starts down the hall.

The other woman leaves, door clicking shut behind her.

\----

"I swear Leonie," she says when she hears footsteps on the wood, scrambling to sit up. "I'm not lazing around I'm-" she stops, balking at the sight of the woman who enters her kitchen. It's not Leonie. "Edelgard, what-?"

"I wanted to come by to thank you for helping me," she says, leaning in the archway slightly, hand pressed against the wood like she wasn't sure she was allowed to come any closer. Like Byleth would be upset at her and the hesitation is enough to snag something inside of her. "And apologize for what happened to you. I shouldn't have ignored your warning and handled the meeting differently."

Byleth snorts a laugh, shrugging her shoulders. "You hired me to-will you come in and actually sit down? Come on, you know I only bite when asked." She waits, watching as Edelgard's cheeks color and those eyes avert, fingers tangling together slightly as she finally enters the kitchen and sits down. It's kind of adorable-

"Anyway," she starts again, leaning her elbow against the table. "You hired me to protect you, so I'm going to do my job. I'm going to protect you. If I let you get stabbed I'd have hated myself." She'd have failed in the job she'd trained for, failed the pledge she'd taken when she had chosen this route. Everything she stood for, and that just wasn't her. "I have no doubts you'd have fucked that guy up yourself, but...that's not what you're supposed to worry about."

Edelgard laughs, covering her face. "Okay, okay. You're right, I'm supposed to worry about the business you're supposed to worry about watching my back."

"And I get great joy in watching your back."

She watches the blush crawl all the way up to the tips of Edelgard's ears at her remark, the other woman hiding her face in her hands to laugh again. "Ohmygod, Byleth-"

"I'm not sorry."

They lapse into a period of amused silence, both embarrassed but content with one another's company. "So," Edelgard ventures after another minute, after Byleth has almost finished her coffee. "What made you decide to become a bodyguard?"

"I wanted to protect people."

"Honorable, but..."

She looks at her, meeting those violet eyes and seeing the question she's afraid to ask. "Why people like you? Because I know not all business owners are greedy assholes stealing from people lesser than them. I also know people like that get killed a lot because of it...I wanted to be there to try and keep them alive. Keep you alive."

Edelgard considers her for a long moment, studying, watching. Really looking like she could pick back the layers of her mind and understand each and every facet of her just by watching her. Half of her firmly believes that the CEO very well could, with how practically nothing slipped by her when she was actually watching or listening or expecting. 

"What made you start Adrestia Corp?" She asks in turn, leaning across the table a little just to be closer. Just because she'd sorely missed the other woman and her presence and the weight of her stare. She wants to touch her, but she doesn't yet, leaving her hands atop the table. Idle, her eyes falling to the single finger Edelgard taps so close to her own.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"I wanted to help out," she says finally. "I had a bunch of money I wasn't using, so I decided to build up a company to do some good in the world for once. Charities, shelters, lifting up struggling small town companies that stood for change. I mean we do a lot more than just that now, but...that was what I wanted to do when I started out. It just evolved as time went on."

"That's right, you were the Heiress of the Hresvelg family." It dawns on her all at once, remembering the accident that claimed the life of her mother and sent her father into a coma, leaving her in the care of an uncle who didn't seem to care much. "Now you're the head of it."

"And probably the last of it," she replies, sitting back. "So I figure, why not put my family's fortune to good use. Do something good even if in the end it doesn't end up being that much."

But there's something else, something underlying that Edelgard doesn't touch on. 

Byleth thinks she might also be overthinking it.

"You're doing a lot of good, Edelgard," she says, and this time she reaches out to touch her, resting her hand across the other's forearm. "I can see it from where I'm standing at your back."

"Was that your attempt to be romantic?" Edelgard asks, caught between being bewildered and embarrassed.

"Oh god no I can do so much better than that." 

They laugh, laugh until Byleth's side aches and Edelgard has tears shining in her eyes. 

"I missed you," Byleth admits amid their dying laughter. "I'm sorry if that's-"

"I missed you too," Edelgard murmurs, shifting her arm enough to tangle their fingers together. 

Byleth kisses her. She doesn't think before she does it, hardly watches the widening of Edelgard's eyes before their lips meet. She doesn't think during, when Edelgard's fingers slide up into her hair and they press closer together even with the edge of the table still in their way. She loses herself in it, in the way Edelgard's tongue works in her mouth, the way the other woman breathes shuddering through her nose. Her hands shift, slipping up Edelgard's arms to her shoulders, thumbs rubbing and she breaks the kiss to trail her lips along her jaw and her chin and her throat till the collar of her turtleneck gets in her way.

"Wha-what about your injuries?" Edelgard asks, gently pushing her back so she can think.

"They're mostly healed, but you're worth any lingering pain I might have," she replies, sitting back as Edelgard stands and leans over her.

"You're insufferable," the other woman whispers against her lips, pressing a lingering kiss there before she's on the move herself, mouth trailing hot down her neck and her throat, kisses and nips and a flash of tongue. And she's thorough, every inch of skin paid at least a small part of attention to. 

She lets Edelgard pull her shirt off, her bra, her pants and her underwear. Lets the other woman lay her bare and touch her, look at her. "You're beautiful," Edelgard murmurs, hands and fingers expertly sliding along the dips and curves of her body, tracing between the contours of her ribs. Slow, methodical, like she was studying some kind of artwork. Her touches leave burning trails in their wake, making Byleth's skin tingle all over and tighten low in her body.

"I-" she starts but Edelgard presses a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Don't speak," she says, dropping to her knees between Byleth's legs. "Let me thank you, properly." 

Her brain short circuits slightly, words leaving her at the sight of the other woman. It's a callback to the gala, to seeing Edelgard a mess. Similar but so different. This time she can really enjoy the sight as the other woman moves, all feline grace and hidden muscle that Byleth remembers the sight of under those clothes. Her hands keep in motion but her mouth joins the fray, trailing kisses across her shoulders and her collarbones, teeth and tongue sparking in and driving heat straight down to her gut. Her breath hitches, stutters, fingers sliding through Edelgard's hair as the other woman dips lower. Ghosting her mouth across her breast bone and down, hands sliding across her thighs and her calves.

Lips close over a nipple and suck, making her arch and gasp and dig a little, her hand dropping from her head to the back of her neck. She holds there as Edelgard plays her tongue across the skin until it's hard and sensitive and then moves on to the second, her thumbs stroking the 'v' where her legs meet her hips and crest downward. She's so turned on it hurts, she thinks belatedly as Edelgard's path leads her down across her stomach and her sides, little nips and licks making her squirm in her seat and clench around the tongue or the fingers she wishes so desperately were inside of her. 

" _Edelgard_ -" she gasps, digging her fingers into the fabric of her turtleneck. "Please--I _need_ \--"

"I'm getting there," the other woman whispers against her hipbone, scraping her teeth over it lightly. She wants to push her down, make her get to where she wants her but she forces herself to wait while Edelgard strings her out more, makes her tremble and gasp each time her lips find another patch of skin to explore. Down, down over one thigh to her knee and back up the other, tongue dipping along the inside of her thigh and making her jerk.

"Fuck, Edel- _Ohgod_ -" Her tongue finds her throbbing, swollen clit and drags over it, fingers climbing up from her ankles to drag through her soaking folds. She moans long and keening, the memory of what the other woman could do lodging in the back of her mind and making her body wind tight and hot and needy. Her unoccupied hand finds her hip and holds, thumb rubbing circles over the bone. " _Yes_ -right there Edelgard-- _Edel-hafuck_ -" And God her tongue, the way it moves in patterns and strokes just the way it does, the way Edelgard looks up at her when she looks down through slitted eyes.

Her gaze is dark, eyes blacked out and Byleth can't resist the urge to stroke her cheek a little, sliding her fingers over the piercings she didn't realize Edelgard had along the shell of her ear and the lobes. The other woman shivers slightly, closing her mouth over her clit and sucking. It sends a scattering of sparks across each of her nerves, eyes rolling closed and head dropping back. "That's _good_ \-- _that's so good_ , _God_ your _mouth_ Edelgard--" She jolts as fingers press inside of her and move, two, then a third with how soaked she is and it sends her arching off the chair, heels digging into the other woman's side as she curls around and over her.

She rocks into the thrust of her hand, into the continued sinful patterns the other woman draws with her tongue. And she moans out her pleasure each time Edelgard sucks or dares to dip down and lick up the slick she knows by now has probably ruined the chair. It's downright filthy the sounds she can hear her own body make as Edelgard fucks her open with her fingers and her mouth and works her closer and closer to the orgasm the other woman somehow still keeps just out of her reach.

Bit by bit until Byleth is a wound steel coil, tense and shaking and practically begging, babbling nonsense and watching while Edelgard's tongue works along her again and again her fingers lazily but pointedly thrusting curled inside of her. She breaks when that tongue replaces one of her fingers and slides as deep inside of her as she can get with how tight she was clenching, she breaks with a jerk and a yell, back a perfect arch. The coil springs back and drags, and she can't think, can't feel anything but that tongue and those fingers and the way she knows Edelgard is swallowing every bit Byleth gives her down. She sputters out more nonsense, curses and praises and chants, the other's name a prayer.

Edelgard only withdraws when Byleth collapses back against her seat, spent and shivering and oversensitive. And she watches while the other woman licks her fingers clean digit by digit, like a cat with a bowl of cream. "I never got to say this," Edelgard drawls, voice rough edged with her own arousal. "But you taste delicious."

"Give me a minute," Byleth husks, gasping for breath and still alight with fading pleasure. "So I can return the favor." Because she can see the way Edelgard sits, thighs pressed together, body a taut line of frustration. She wants, but she's too proud to ask in her state, so Byleth is damn well gonna give it to her. 

Just, she's gotta wait until her legs no longer feel like jello.

And that takes a few minutes.

She gets up when she trusts her stability, wobbling slightly before straightening and peering down and where Edelgard still sits on the floor. "Be a good girl and wait there, okay?" She says, sliding her fingers through her hair as she passes by. "And maybe take off those clothes, you won't need them." Edelgard watches her go with a look caught between indignation and something open and lustful. She smirks over her shoulder as she moves from the kitchen and heads upstairs and into her bedroom, fetching where she'd left her strap on, freshly cleaned and tucked away until she needed it again.

It takes her only a minute to step into the harness and fasten everything the way she needs it. When she returns downstairs Edelgard is perched elegantly on the edge of her own chair, naked and waiting just like Byleth had told her. She stops for a second to appreciate the muscles in her back and her shoulders, the way they coil and shift as she eases to one side in her seat. Her hair is still perfect beyond the few strands Byleth pulled from her ponytail, and she can see her earrings in full now, a little touch of rebellion on an otherwise flawless canvas.

She's beautiful, and Byleth wants to mess it all up. She slides her fingers across her shoulders as she comes up behind her, urging her with silent touches to stand and bend over the kitchen table. She's already wet enough that Byleth doesn't need to do much beyond slide the toy inside of her, enjoying the play of muscles again as Edelgard arches and rolls into it, lips parted around a soft sighing moan. She stays there a moment, her hips to Edelgard's ass, hands playing across the expanse of her back and walking up her spine before she leans over her, running her tongue along the shell of her ear. " _You didn't think I was just going to let you get away with that, did you_?" she murmurs against the skin, feeling Edelgard shudder underneath her as she draws her hips back and shoves them forward again. But she mixes it up this time, pace fast and hard with the occasional pause to grind and rut inside of her. Fingers seize her ponytail and pull, watching the way Edelgard's body bends with it.

"Fuck you're so hot," she says as she plays her fingers along the artful bow of the other's spine. "And so flexible." Edelgard shudders and moans, rough and broken due to the angle of her head and Byleth loves the sound of it. She leans down to suck bruising kisses into her throat and her neck, then releases her, sliding her hand down the back of her neck and back down across her spine.

"Did you miss this? Is that why you showed up on my doorstep?" she asks, fingers curling around her hips as she fucks her hard enough she can hear the table scrape against the tile, hard enough Edelgard's moans hiccup with each jerk of her body. "You couldn't wait for me to recover and come back so I could fuck you in your office again?"

Edelgard grits out a growl in response, reaching back to grab a fistful of her hair and pull slightly. "It's okay," Byleth says, yielding a little to the hand in her hair. "I missed fucking you, I missed watching the way you took my cock. I missed picking you apart nerve by nerve until you just can't function anymore." 

The other's hand retreats, reaching, grasping the edge of the table as she's forced to ride out the nature of Byleth's thrusts. She's heedless of the coffee cup still there, of the papers that would be ruined by the time they were done. "That's right babe, let me hear you," she mutters, bending over her again. "Come apart for me, let all your frustration go."

And she listens as Edelgard does just that, gasping and moaning and whining, writhing and arching, fingers scraping and digging, body trembling as she winds higher and higher and tighter as Byleth keeps thrusting, teeth setting into her shoulder and hands holding her hips hard enough she thinks they might bruise. Edelgard breaks when Byleth worries her teeth and digs her nails a little more into her skin, bucks and jerks and cries out her orgasm, twisting and shake-shuddering apart underneath her. Byleth keeps going, but slows, grinds, rocks and smooths her hands over Edelgard's back while the other woman rides it out and slows.

They both still, Edelgard panting and shuddering and Byleth aches in places still healing, her hands kneading along the muscle of Edelgard's shoulders and upper-back. The woman underneath her relaxes, becomes pliable and listless, eyes slipping closed and a satisfied noise rumbling deep in her chest. She wants to pamper her, but she also knows Leonie will be back eventually and getting caught naked in the kitchen wasn't her idea of a fun time. So she withdraws and shifts, bending to scoop Edelgard up into her arms.

The other woman goes without protest, arms curling around her shoulders and head resting against her collarbone. She's tired, they both are, and Byleth takes care as she carries her up the steps and into her room, laying her down on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute," she whispers, slipping off into the bathroom and taking off the harness. She cleans up a little downstairs, sanitizes places and puts a the chair pillows and their clothes in the wash. Then she returns upstairs and pauses a moment to watch Edelgard. The smaller woman is curled on her side, expression lax with sleep, peaceful, content. 

Byleth climbs in behind her, drawing her against her body as she curls around her and settles that way, drifting off to sleep.

She thinks she hears something at some point, a quiet knock, the fall of light across her face as someone opens the door. She thinks she hears Leonie's quiet laughter; "You found yourself a good one Byleth."

Her lips quirk slightly as the door clicks shut again and sleep pulls her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come catch me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos) where I'm always up to something with my mutuals and it's not always good.


End file.
